Grain elevators are used to transport harvested crops, such as grains (e.g., wheat, rye, beans, rice, corn, etc.), between different storage containers. For example, grain harvested from a combine may be transported from a temporary storage container (e.g., a cleaning shoe) connected to the combine, to a more permanent storage container on the combine (e.g., grain tank) or to a more permanent storage container following alongside the combine. As an added feature to the grain elevator, some applications may include one or more sensors attached to a side of the grain elevator to sense and obtain characteristics of the crop being harvested.
It follows that for applications where sensors are included on the grain elevator, a grain elevator configuration that ensures adequate grain samples will reach the sensors is desirable.